The Light of Darkness: Extras
by Darkwiz428
Summary: This is a collection of back stories, etc. for my main story. I'll even be updating Kalay's battle here. I got the idea from jollygreendragon. You should also check his Drops of Jupiter.


**Disclaimer: The Golden Sun Saga belongs to Nintendo and Camelot.**

_Hey everyone._

_I'm using an idea from jollygreendragon and making an 'extras' to provide backstory and other things._

_Here we go!_

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Six years before Dark Dawn.

**Characters: **Felix, Menardi, Anixia, Abito

**Genre: **Action/Adventure

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>Felix stepped off of his large boat.<p>

It was **at least** twenty years since he visited the frozen wasteland that he still liked to call home.

The river that he stepped off at wasn't as frozen as the last time he saw it.

Even so, it was strangely refreshing to feel the freezing wind and the chill of the ice.

He then looked down with sorrow as he remembered the woman he loved, the woman he killed.

_I'll be back in Prox soon,_ he thought. _Once I'm there I'll visit her grave._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Wargold and prepared to defend himself.

The Wargold looked at him and growled, then it walked away.

Felix sighed with relief. _It's rare that a monster sees a person and doesn't attack,_ he thought.

He sheathed his Darksword and continued in the last location he knew Prox was.

He prayed that it was in the same location as the Golden Sun had moved Kolima in what was now Morgal, it had also moved Contigo and Anemos Sanctum closer to Jupiter Lighthouse than it already was, and the Gaboomba Statue was closer to Kibombo Mountains than the village itself.

After thirty minutes of walking he was relieved to see his destination.

He could also see the Mars Lighthouse.

Alex's words from their encounter years before rang through his head.

_I now hold the power of Chaos!_

He still couldn't comprehend his explanation. _And who is this 'her' he was talking about,_ he thought.

He noticed a Snow Lily nearby.

He never saw one this far north before.

He walked to it and gazed at it's beauty.

"Prox never ceases to amaze me," he said as he picked a few of the flowers.

He continued on his way after he had picked good dozen.

* * *

><p>The second he walked into Prox he noticed a stall that seemed to be selling cold climate flowers.<p>

He walked to it and placed the delicate flowers he picked on the counter.

"Excuse me," he called to the lady who was arranging multiple different flowers.

"Yes," she answered, "How may I..." she trailed off when she saw Felix.

She grabbed his chin and pulled him closer to examine his face.

"I don't believe it," she said quietly, "Felix?"

_I should've put on my mask, _Felix thought.

"Um, yeah," he said once the lady let go of him, "How much would it cost to put these into a bouquet?" He directed at the Snow Lillies.

"Five coins," the lady said, "And may I ask who they are for?"

"I plan on visiting the cemetery," Felix said as he handed the lady his payment.

"So they're for Karst then," the lady said as she began arranging the bouquet.

"How did you..." Felix said, surprised.

"Half of the village KNEW you had a thing for her," the lady said, now wrapping the bouquet, "and the others learned of it when you where carrying her from the Lighthouse, crying like a baby."

She handed Felix the bouquet and he thanked the lady before heading to the cemetery.

* * *

><p><em>Here lies Karst.<em>

_A proud warrior and heroine._

_R.I.P._

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you recently," Felix said to the grave.

"I brought you some flowers." He place the bouquet by the headstone. "But they pale in comparison to your beauty."

He sat down near the grave.

"I just wish that I could have stopped before it was too late."

He could feel tears freezing on his cheeks.

"You're always so emotional." came a woman's voice.

Felix looked in the direction of the voice which was all too familiar.

Like him, she had hardly aged.

"M-Menardi?" he stuttered, "B-but how are you- I mean, I thought-"

Menardi held her hand up. "I don't know how, but both Saturos and I survived Venus Lighthouse."

Two children, no older than ten or eleven, were at a nearby grave.

Menardi turned to them. "Anixia, Abito," she called, "come here."

The children obeyed.

"Felix," Menardi said, "I'd like you to meet my children, Anixia and Abito. They're a couple of fans of yours."

"It's nice to meet you," Felix said looking down, "but I don't deserve to have any fans."

"I see that you still feel guilty for killing my sister," Menardi said.

"And I wouldn't blame you at all if you were to slit my throat right here and now," Felix said.

"There are two reasons why I'm not," Menardi said, "One, this is a sacred place, violence is strictly forbidden. Second, my sister didn't understand that revenge will only make things worse."

"But it's not just guilt," Felix said.

"Nearly everyone knows that you loved her, Felix," Menardi said as she turned to leave.

Before walking she said, "Come to my house later. I need to talk to you."

"Alright," Felix said in response, but Menardi was already out of earshot.

* * *

><p>Felix knocked on the door.<p>

The one who answered it was Menardi's daughter, Anixia.

"Hello, Master Felix," she said as she let Venus Vale Warrior inside.

"Uh, hi," Felix said.

Menardi was sitting in a chair at the far side of the living room.

"Thank you for coming, Felix," she said, directing at another chair in front of her, "Have a seat."

Felix sat down in the chair she indicated. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

Menardi nodded.

She the looked to her daughter, "Anixia, go get your brother."

Anixia left the living room and came back with her brother.

"Go ahead and ask him," Menardi said to them.

"Please take us on as your Apprentices?" they both said, louder than necessary.

Shocked by this, Felix almost fell out of his chair.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about, Felix," Menardi said, "Would you be willing to take them under your wing?"

"I am," Felix said, making Anixia and Abito sigh with relief. "However, I'll need to test them beforehand."

Menardi laughed. "I thought you'd say that," she said, "I have already devised a test for them."

"And this test is?" Felix asked.

"Anixia and Abito will travel to the top of Mars Lighthouse and bring down two of the several items that I have placed there."

"But you, of all people, should know how dangerous Mars Lighthouse can be!" Felix said with shock.

"I have passed a similar test when I was eight!" Menardi said as she stood up.

"Then let me go with them so that they won't face certain death!" Felix demanded.

_There goes that rebellious attitude of his,_ Menardi thought.

"Very well," she said, "however, only interfere if you truly feel that they will die."

She looked back to her children. "Anixia, Abito, you are dismissed," she said.

The two nodded and left the living room.

When they were both out of earshot Menardi spoke to Felix.

"There is another reason I wanted to talk to you," she said, "It's about Saturos."

"What's wrong?" Felix asked.

"He ran off around eleven years ago and hasn't been seen since." Menardi said.

"So you want me to find him?" Felix asked.

"IF you find him I want you drag him back here," Menardi said, "so that I can bring him to near death for betraying Prox."

Felix could tell that she was enraged from her partner's betrayal.

"If I find him, I'll bring him here," Felix promised.

"Thank you," Menardi said, standing up, "You, Anixia, and Abito, will leave for their test first thing in the morning. You can stay in the guest room if you want."

And with that, she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"And here are a few Vials, only use them in dire emergencies," Menardi said to Anixia and Abito.<p>

She had given them some supplies for their test.

Once the other villagers gave their blessings, Anixia and Abito walked towards the trail where their would-be master waited.

"Are you two ready?" Felix asked when they reached him.

The soon-to-be apprentices nodded.

"Then let's go!" Felix called.

As they walked away from the village, towards Mars Lighthouse, Felix was sure he heard Menardi remind him to not interfere.

* * *

><p>After two hours Felix stopped.<p>

"What's wrong, Master?" Anixia asked.

"I'm not your Master just yet," Felix said, "and nothing's wrong, I just need to give you two something."

Abito looked behind him, the village was completely out of site. "Why not give it to us before we left?" he asked.

"Because Menardi would kill me if she saw," Felix answered.

He put his hands to his chest and whispered two names. As he pulled his hands away, two red orbs followed. The orbs took shape and formed into two familiar creatures.

"I have seen something like those!" Anixia said excitedly, "Except it was almost pure black."

"Then what you saw was a Luna Djinni," Felix said.

He then explained all that he knew about Djinn and how they can help increase an Adept's power.

"Well, aincha gonna introduce us, Felix?" one of the Mars Djinn said, once Felix finished his explanation.

"I'm about to," Felix said, "Anixia, Abito, these guys are a couple of Djinn that I have met almost twenty-five years ago,"

He put his hand on the head of Djinni that had spoke. "This guy's name is Cannon, don't let his cute appearance fool you though, he's a powerful ally."

He put his other hand on the other Djinni. "And this guy's name is Char, he's saved me hundreds of times by paralyzing my enemies."

He looked at the two Djinn, "So are guys ready to help them?"

"Always the rebel," Char said.

"We're ready!" Cannon said loudly.

The two Djinn took their orbed forms and flew into the young Proxians.

Both of them noticed the change in their strength.

"Shall we continue?" Felix asked.

The young ones nodded.

* * *

><p>Inside of Mars Lighthouse Felix noticed that nothing had changed since he lit the beacon.<p>

Except for one thing.

There was a chest in the middle of the room.

"What should we do?" Anixia asked Felix.

"I'm can't do anything else for you," he answered, "Menardi won't notice the Djinn, but if I helped you in any other way she would notice. You guys do what you think is necessary."

Abito walked towards the chest and pulled out a dagger.

"Abito," Anixia called, "what are you doing?"

"It could be a Mimic!" Abito answered.

He raised the dagger and drove it into the chest.

A shrill scream resounded through the room and Abito was knocked back several feet.

The chest was indeed a Mimic.

"Alright your first battle!" Felix said, "A Mimic will usually hold a rare item in it's stomach, slay it and collect the item!"

Anixia threw a fireball at the Mimic and Abito made a direct hit with a Blast.

The Mimic breathed out a cloud of purple gas.

Anixia leaped out of the way, but Abito wasn't as lucky, he collapsed.

Anixia tossed more balls of flame at the Mimic.

Soon the fog cleared and the Mimic was dead.

Abito woke up soon after.

He walked to the dead Mimic and pulled his dagger out of it.

He then reached inside of the Mimic and pulled out a strange looking... Gem? or maybe a Stone?

Felix recognized it right away and was surprised to see another one. "That's a Teleport Lapis!" he said.

* * *

><p>Hours later they made it to the room that would take them to the Lighthouse Aerie.<p>

The teleportation pad was in front of them.

"Shall we go?" Felix asked Anixia, who was holding the Teleport Lapis.

She nodded.

Felix and Abito grabbed hold of her shoulder as she focused her Psynergy into the Lapis.

A second later they were at the Aerie.

Felix stepped towards the levitating platforms and jumped.

He turned around and looked at the twin siblings, his face was beaming.

"Looks like you passed the test," he said.

He turned back around and jumped to the next platform. "I'm looking forward to teaching you."

He jumped again and his soon-to-be apprentices followed.

When they walked up the stairs to the beacon, they noticed six weapons situated in pedestals.

Felix immediately recognized all of them: The Gaia Blade, The Firebrand, The Shamshir, The Silver Blade, The Levatine, and he gasped when he saw Karst's Scythe.

Anixia and Abito walked towards the weapons.

Anixia grabbed her aunt's scythe and swung it a few times. She shook her head and put it back.

Abito grabbed the Firebrand, but he didn't swing it. Instead he grabbed the nearby scabbard and sheathed it.

Anixia went to the other weapons but they seemed too heavy for her.

Finally she grabbed the Shamshir, swung it a few times, nodded, and sheathed it into it's nearby scabbard.

As the two walked back towards Felix they noticed that he had a look of horror on his face.

"ANIXIA, ABITO, RUN!" he yelled, pulling out a black book, "IT'S A-"

* * *

><p>"Dragon!" Menardi shouted.<p>

"What?" the elder said, now looking at the Lighthouse.

A black dragon the size the Mountain Roc was too close to the Lighthouse.

"Why is a dragon suddenly showing up here?" one of the villagers asked.

* * *

><p>The dragon had knocked both Anixia and Abito unconscious with one swipe of it's tail.<p>

Felix opened the book to a page that was marked.

"Dullahan, Curator of Anemos, Patronus of Irenses, exorior quod pugna per pars mihi quod meus consors!"

* * *

><p>Menardi saw a sudden flash of lightning strike the top of the Lighthouse.<p>

She jumped and, using her Mars-aligned Psynergy, shot herself higher into the air.

To keep her altitude she maintained a steady stream of fire from both her hands and feet.

* * *

><p>The headless, armored guardian towered over Felix.<p>

**What dost thou want, Felix, leader of the Warriors of Vale?**

"I need your help!" Felix shouted to Dullahan, "Please fight this dragon long enough for me to get myself and my apprentices out of here!"

**If thou wishes it!**

Dullahan jumped into battle stance, his sword raised.

**Thine opponent is me, dragon!**

And the titans fought.**  
><strong>

Felix knew he couldn't carry both of his apprentices.

He tied their weapons to their waists and pulled the Teleport Lapis out of Anixia's pocket.

He had their hands in one of his and he focused his Psynergy.

* * *

><p>Menardi was about to fly towards the Lighthouse when she saw a flash of light three yards away from her.<p>

Felix and her son and daughter were falling from that spot.

* * *

><p>Felix lost his grip as he noticed that they were falling from a deadly height.<p>

The second thing he noticed was Menardi flying towards them.

_Wait, flying?_

She was able to catch her son and was going for her daughter.

But Felix was already taking care Anixia.

He pulled her close and focused as much Psynergy as he could muster into creating a slope.

The tundra rose in the shape he needed just in time.

Holding Anixia tightly he prepared for a bumpy landing.

He slid on the slippery ice as he did his best to slow down.

He grabbed the Darksword and jammed it into the slope.

He slowed to a stop just as he made it to flat ground.

They were safe.

Felix looked towards the lighthouse.

It seemed Dullahan decided to keep fighting the dragon.

* * *

><p>Anixia was lying in her bed.<p>

"I know you're tough on others but that was too far, Menardi!" Felix yelled in the other room.

"I had nothing to do with that dragon!" Menardi yelled back.

Anixia woke up from the commotion.

She looked over to her brother's bed, he was already sitting up, his sheathed Firebrand on his lap.

A loud smack resounded through the house.

"And I told you to not interfere with their test!" came Menardi's voice.

Anixia and Abito both went through the door to see their mother and their master fighting.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Felix yelled.

"I know you gave them something to make them stronger!" Menardi demanded.

She raised her fist to punch Felix again, when Abito reached up and grabbed her arm.

"Mother," he said calmly, "please understand. Master Felix only gave us his Djinn because he was afraid that we weren't ready to scale Mars Lighthouse."

"Djinn?" Menardi said, "Aren't Djinn those creatures that Isaac and his friends used to defeat Saturos and myself?"

"Yes," Felix said, rubbing his cheek, "I didn't think you would notice such a small power up."

"Get out of here, Felix!" Menardi demanded.

"Fine," Felix said, "but before I go, let me tell you something. Whether YOU think they passed or failed, I will stand by my decision, Anixia and Abito have passed with flying colors. I have accepted them as my apprentices."

He turned to his apprentices. "Anixia and Abito, if you wish to come with me as my apprentices, then I will be waiting for you at the nearby Inn. If you decide come with me, be sure to say your goodbyes, because we may be away from Prox for a long time."

And with that Felix walked outside.

Menardi turned to her children. "What will you do?" she asked them.

"I wish to go with Master Felix," Abito said.

"As do I," Anixia said.

Menardi sat in the nearby chair. "Very well," she said, "The weapons that you picked up as part of your test are yours to keep."

She looked to her son, "I expected that you would pick the Firebrand."

She looked to her daughter, "But I can honestly say that I expected you, Anixia, to pick Karst's Scythe. You may look like your aunt but you certainly don't have her taste in weapons."

At this Anixia's cheeks went from the usual blue to a light purple.

"I'll have the villagers see you off when you're ready to leave," Menardi said, "so make sure you pack everything that you'll need."

* * *

><p>Felix stood in front of Karst's grave, a new bouquet of flowers rested near the headstone.<p>

"I'll have to leave soon and I don't know when I'll be back," he said, "I thought that I should tell you that I've decided to teach your niece and nephew. And for once I actually feel happy."

He put his hand on the tundra and ,using his Mercury Djinn, he formed the ice into what looked like a bed of roses.

"It's a shame that I couldn't tell you how much you meant to me when you were alive, it even hurt that you didn't recognize me when we met in Madra. I loved you and I still do. I hope to see you again, when it's my turn to cross the void."

He turned and walked towards the Inn.

_I doubt I will be able to stop grieving,_ he thought,_ but at least I have a chance to have a little happiness. Thank you, Karst, and goodbye._

The last of his words caused tears to fall, except they weren't from sadness but rather happiness.

He still had extra gifts to give his new apprentices.

His Trainer's Whip and the Tomegathericon, and he still had more Djinn to give them when he felt they were ready.

He waited in the lounge of the Inn for his new apprentices, and his new life.

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes:<em>

_As you could probably see I support Duskshipping a lot._

_But back to my topic._

_I'll try to keep these extras no worse than T-rating. _

_I also have another extra planned so please be patient._

_Thank you readers for your support._


End file.
